1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe which is configured to treat a body tissue by using ultrasonic vibration and relates to an actuation method of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,735-A, an ultrasonic treatment device configured to treat a body tissue by using ultrasonic vibration generally has a longitudinal vibration type ultrasonic transducer appressed against a proximal end of an elongated rod-like probe. The ultrasonic transducer is vibrated, the vibration is thereby transmitted to the probe, a distal end of the probe is brought into contact with a body tissue, and various kinds of treatments are given. At this time, the probe and the ultrasonic transducer are coaxially provided, and the longitudinal vibration transmitted to the probe by the vibration of the ultrasonic transducer is mainly used to treat the body tissue.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,455-B2 is disclosed an ultrasonic treatment device having a torsional vibration type ultrasonic transducer that is able to generate torsional vibration.